fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Octonauts: Rise of the Red Sun
Plot The year is 1942. While training in the North Pole as World War 2 rages on, the octonauts including Goku, BArdock, Chi-Chi amd Krillin including Tien, Yamcha, Chaiotzu, Bulma, Master Roshi hear reports of a Octonaut waterbender, Beng Song Bunny going missing, which they investigate. They arrive at the Water Tribe as a Japanese battleship attacks, led by Prince Zukio. They are able to fend off the attackers, but Tweak Bunny is captured during the battle. Aang and Sokka follow the ship, but are slowed by a Japanese firebending machine. They follow the ship to an Earth Kingdom port. They slip into the jail/Kuromi's castle and free Tweak Bunny, who informs them of another prisoner named Likayaki Yusukio the Maker, who is being forced to make machines for the Empire of Japan and the Fire Nation. When they arrive at Likayaki's cell, they find it empty, except for a map to an Earth Kingdom city. They find the village under attack by machines. After fending off the machines, picking up Haru and being informed that one of his earthbending Octonaut friends Yosokio was kidnapped, they travel to the library of Oyoshu for clues to where the machines might originate from. The information from the library leads them to an uncharted island. On the island, they find Likayaki, making more machines. She fears that Goku and his friends including his father and the Octonauts will not be able to master all four elements before the Allied Forces arrives to help. Goku and his friends including Bardock and the Octonauts refused her help, seeing as how the machines were disrupting villages and cities. Likayaki then voiced her contempt for him as she sends a machine to fight them to flee to the Air temple, attempting to destroy the Avatar statues. They stop Likasaki, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien are captured by another machine. Goku, Bardock and the Octonauts pursues Likasaki and the machine to a fortress. After Goku, Bardock and the Octonauts rescues his friends, they find Zukio, also captured by a machine. Upon rescuing him, Zukio attacks the group. At the end of the resulting fight, Zukio is knocked over a cliff and swept over a waterfall. The four enters the fortress, where they find Likayaki, where she finished a machine being manned by a firebender Sukiyasaki, Hiru's friend Yosokio and a orange furred bunny, Liwosokio. Likayaki tries to attach Goku to the machine, but he battles it instead. During the fight,Chi-Chi is struck down, causing Goku to go False Suepr Saiyan and destroys the machine with his Kamehameha blast, blowing Likayaki up to pieces, killing her as the Octonauts and Goku including his friends even Chi-Chi and his father leave the fortress, Zukio is seen crawling up on the shoreline, grumbling angrily. Enemies Samurai Samurais Elite Samurai Samurai Archer Elite Samurai Archer Samarai General Samurai General are known to be fearsome and deadlier than ever. They are armed with longer Katanas and shields. They are known to be a bit aggressive. Shoguns Elite Shoguns Bosses Japanese Firebending Tanks (2 only) Those kinds of tanks are from the Empire of Japan during World War 2. Giant Samurai The Giant Samurai is the 2nd boss. He is extremely fearsome and aggresive. He is known to be throw bombs for 3 minutes. when he threw the last bomb, throw it back at him to stun him and then hit him. Careful, he is armed with 2 Katanas. After hitting him 10 times, he gets really angrier and begins to spin around, swinging his 2 Katanas. HP:100 Wusokio Quisoku Wusokio Quisoku is a Earthbending sea otter who is from the Empire of Japan HP: 120 Japanese Drill Tank At the Fortress, keep on running. Likayaki Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender based video games Category:Game Boy Advanced Category:Everyone Category:Chinese themed video games Category:Japanese themed games